Robots Can Feel Too
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: It must be cruel fate laughing at Takao Kazunari when he saw Midorima Shintaro on the same team as him. As he forces himself into the glasses wearing male's personal space, he learns a few things about his teammate. Is it all fun and games when he teases him? Or, does Takao want to be more than just a friend? Welcome to Takao's part of the "Flirtation" series to seduce Shin-Chan!


**Robots Can Feel Too**

 **Warnings:** swearing, bad attempts at flirting, pining, teasing to the extreme, glasses fetish, and cute nerds. You HAVE been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything, everything belongs to its original owners!

 **Alex:** In my mind, Takao and Furi-Chan are bros for life. Plus, it would be so cute if Furi-Chan calls him and a certain green tsundere: Kazu and Mido-Kun while Takao nicknames him Kou-Chan. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Fate must hate him…_

 _Because becoming Midorima Shintaro's teammate isn't funny at all!_

Or, at least, it's not even laughable in the case of Takao Kazunari. Seeing the very man he vowed to defeat on the court in Shuutoku's gym stunned him into extremely deep denial that something this ridiculous is happening to him and pure shock that he has to work with that damn guy. It wasn't his intention to get close to the green haired giant, he wanted to actively avoid him as much as possible. As part of his continuing rejection over the cruel twist of fate, he openly mocks the new ace of their team. He went as far as jokingly calling him Ace-Sama to add fuel to the fire. This is how he's going to handle his now apparent teammate in the glasses wearing, horoscope loving three-point shooter. It sucks that Midorima wears lenses which hurts him in the long run because he loves them to the point of almost a type of obsession. Friends in the past have teased him for it, but he paid them no mind when he flirts with another hot guy that has a particular piece of eyewear. The gray eyed male loved it when they do that upwards gaze over the frame just to acknowledge anyone's presence. He likes watching their fingers adjust the lens when it slips down their noses, it was fascinating since everyone had a different way of doing it. His favorite thing about glasses is seeing the wearer's face without them because they seem like a different person altogether and it makes his heart beat erratically into oblivion. So he has a bit of a glasses fetish, it's more tame compared to other stuff nowadays. Either way, it doesn't help that his incredibly handsome classmate fits into all of his preferences: tall, a basketball player, and wears glasses.

"Eh? Why do I have to talk to him?" is what he decided to reply when his captain approached him after practice.

"Well, I figured it'd be easier for someone his age to speak to him. Who knows? Maybe you two will become friends." was the quick comeback he got in return from his senior.

Takao honestly tried not to laugh at the stupid idea in his captain's face and said, "I can't make any promises Captain, but I'll try."

And, that's how he got roped into befriending his former rival. He seriously did not want to even talk to the guy. But, his senior insisted to actually try and he'll oblige just for laughs. The black haired male's attempts to get the bastard to notice him were horrid at best. He tried it all: offering to walk home together, partnering up in practice, inviting him to lunch, and even initiating conversations. What he got was: death stare downs, evil glasses glares, prominent grimaces, a few scoffs, some deep frowns, blank looks from time to time, and mostly plain ignorance at his rather sad attempts. His irritation at being ignored flared the more Midorima looks away, he'll get that damn guy to notice him! Takao became a wild card for the next couple of weeks in order to receive his freaking recognition. He would corner the green eyed male in the middle of a hallway, forcefully walk next to him, and speak to him despite the cold treatment he's getting. Okay, desperate times calls for desperate measures! So, he decided to stay after practice rather than go straight home like he normally does. He observed that Midorima does this on an everyday basis unless there's no school or practice. Making up his mind, he planned his upcoming meeting with the ace. And, his prayers were answered when he saw him sink in high arc three-pointers.

"You're ridiculously monstrous, you know that? Ace-Sama?" he leers while trying to hide his awe at the beautiful arch that the ball made and those slender fingers from his left hand exposed from the bandages he always tapes on.

"What do you want from me?" was all the bastard said standoffishly while grabbing another orange basketball.

Takao gave him an amused stare, "I'm hurt! I'm your classmate and on the same team as you, but you don't know my name? Takao Kazunari, at your service!"

Midorima glances his way momentarily then shoots again, "And? What is the point you're trying to make?"

"You're always carrying those weird lucky items around, you speak a bit strangely, AND I will make you acknowledge me! I'll give you a pass that you've never seen before!" he declares and launches his tale of why he was so adamant on trying to beat the glasses wearer from their time in middle school along with Takao's defeat to his new teammate.

"Tell me, how would you make me acknowledge you?" he said while trying not to look too impressed by his strong, passionate words.

Gray eyes narrow into slits as he points boldly to him, "I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out! I will have you see me as your equal, Shin-Chan!"

The next few weeks passed by quickly after his promise in the gym. Shin-Chan was not amused at all by the nickname or being called that on a daily basis, but he doesn't make him stop either. They got to the point of their strange relationship that it's an everyday occurrence to see Takao peddle the green giant on the rickshaw to and from school. Not even their teammates question the sight anymore after getting over the initial weirdness. The black haired male became one of his ace's closest confidant that he was recently appointed as the only one to be trusted with the lucky items from time to time. He begrudgingly admits that it made his heart race a little at the fact that he's being seen as a little more than some strong legs to pull that hellish piece of transportation. That, plus the fact that his glasses fetish basically narrowed from obsessing over from seeing anyone wear them to only one particular person. He wasn't expecting such a drastic change in his preferences at all. Takao miscalculated on how much he would like Shin-Chan; he assumed maybe liking on a platonic level at most, not full blown falling for him! It started off as a passing amusement to his captain and himself to befriend their odd ace, now it has become his own personal desire to get the man to love him back. Sure, he wanted to be acknowledged as a teammate and possibly an equal at the start then, it all changed. These days he has noticed the little things that got him head over heels for the stupidly attractive green eyed male that became his own personal tease to keep very close to his beating heart.

It began by seeing how incredibly dedicated Shin-Chan was to his shooting practice despite his high skills. He always stays behind in the gym with the ace to watch him create more of those impossibly gorgeous arcs. The guy is a hard worker, probably even extremely strict with himself as he shoots another ball into the basket. One time when he picked him up from the other's home, he saw the rare moment of kindness that the green eyed male gave to a little sister he did not realize existed before. Despite the obvious pride and rigid routine, Shin-Chan never made moves to push him away. His new light trusted him and maybe respected Takao a lot more too. The ace went as far as giving him lucky items on bad luck days on Oha Asa, his go-to for fortune of the day, and would re-tell his daily fortune as well. That had to mean that the other was paying some serious attention to him, the dude lets him into his personal space for crying out loud! That's saying something, considering the object of his affections doesn't like being touched even on a platonic level or having someone stand within five feet next to him. For a person that practically oozes prissiness, Shin-Chan is actually surprisingly shy and more delicate than he lets on. That green giant carries his heart on his sleeve and is pretty fragile about certain taboo subjects such as the Generation of Miracles. Takao fell so hard for that secretly sensitive, empathetic side that he hides from the rest of the world. His love became painstakingly obvious to their teammates, hell, even their coach to the point that they put together the MidoTaka Support Group much to his own embarrassment. Confessing was god-forbidding-awful that it was damn ridiculous that they became part of a scene of some cliché shoujo manga, where he tells the green eyed male his affections and the other reciprocates then, happy ever after is sealed with a kiss. Is what he thought was going to happen, but he ended up doing it backwards by kissing the living daylights out of Shin-Chan and confessing afterwards. It didn't matter either way that he did the order incredibly wrong, it just officilized that the ace is now all his.

"Hey, I know you! You're on Kuroko's team, right?!" he yells out in recognition at the brunette standing amongst the aisles at the gift shop a few days after his bold confession then, becoming Shin-Chan's boyfriend which was a dream come true in the long run.

"Huh? Oh, Takao-San! Yeah, I'm Kuroko's teammate. I'm Furihata Kouki." the auburn eyed male says good-naturedly in reply to his rather random outburst.

The black haired male laughs, "What are the odds? I'm here to get Shin-Chan's lucky item before he picks me up later. By the way, drop the honorific, it's weird. Call me Kazu!"

Furihata chuckles a bit awkwardly, "Yeah…Sorry, it's because I don't really know you and I'll think about that. I just came by here to look at some of their stuff, I'll probably buy something from the discount section though."

"That's okay! Mind if I call you Kou-Chan? It's easier for me to remember you!" Takao grins mischievously at the other male.

"What? Well….I don't mind since my friends never really called me by first name." the brunette reluctantly submitted into his aggressive demand and allowed the nickname.

After that initial meeting, they meet constantly to mostly hang out. It was easy to form some sort of brotherly friendship since they shared a few common interests. Kou-Chan proved to be a great companion and equally good friend as they spent more time together. It was amusing hiding the texts from Shin-Chan while bugging the hell out of everyone on the team over his mysterious new friend. This was the kind of thing that normally lands him in a shit load of trouble, but he doesn't particularly care. He even developed an attachment and fondness for the auburn eyed male. Sure, the guy is extremely shy and in dire need of some self-confidence boost. But, he is also extremely helpful without realizing it while being a lovable klutz trying to be cool. Takao will even throw away his pride by admitting that his new tease grew on him, to the point that he gets obsessively overprotective of him. He got unwilling to show anyone, with the exception of Shin-Chan, any texts or pictures the brunette male sends him. Yes, he get possessive over anything or anyone he considers special to his heart. His partner thinks it's ridiculous that he became this way after befriending his fellow point guard; he completely disagrees with his beloved green haired giant over the matter. Hell, it got incredibly cute when his friend created a nickname for his boyfriend, Mido-Kun. Despite what his lover says, Takao knows that it makes him happy to be called that. Stupid Shin-Chan, he does not understand the beauty of his budding friendship with precious little Kou-Chan! Speaking of the shy cutie, he smiles at the adorable surprise photo that was sent to him that the auburn eyed male said was taken by the ever so sly Kuroko.

"I swear, I didn't even see him take my phone!" he says exasperated as he told him the story of how the phantom even sent the picture of the brunette in the first place.

"I bet you were so confused, you looked so shocked!" Takao teased as he sported the subject of their chat as his wallpaper, Kou-Chan standing near a bookshelf half turned to the camera wearing a confused expression all over his face and honey brown irises dilated in surprise.

His tease blushed over a hundred shades of red at the photo, "Delete that! It's so embarrassing! Kazu~!"

Gray eyes glint in amusement at the whining tone he made, "No! I love it, it's going to be my wallpaper until I die!"

"A-Anyways, how did you get Mido-Kun to agree to go out with you?" the auburn eyed male attempted to change the subject a little awkwardly.

"With the power of love, lots of patience, and kissing him after confessing!" was his blunt answer for the question while grinning manically.

Kou-Chan made a weird squawking noise that sounded like some pterodactyl desperately screaming for help while looking scandalized, "You KISSED him?!"

Takao shrugged nonchalantly since he doesn't give a shit anymore, "Yeah, because he was NEVER gonna realize that I like him."

Kou-Chan had obvious doubts that he could be that brave when it comes to confessing to someone. They got into a weird argument over that fact alone while Takao tried to convince the poor guy into doing crazy things. The brunette laughed shyly at his attempts while they were walking to the station together. They laughed over the stories that the gray eyed male would share about his team and mostly his adorably awkward boyfriend. Auburn eyes sparkle happily as his companion listened intently while inputting some comments every once in a while. Suddenly, the urge to find the perfect partner for his friend overwhelmed him. He then declared to Kou-Chan about his random plan to search for a future lover in order to compare notes about their partners. While obliging politely to his weird demand, the brunette said that the possibility of that happening won't be coming any time soon. They chatted some more until Takao hopped on to his train home to his beloved Shin-Chan since they have a date in the evening. His phone vibrated with a new text which read: " _I had fun hanging out with you. I hope I get to talk to you and Mido-Kun again, Kazu! OvO_. The whole message plus the emoticon used at the end was the cutest thing the hawkeyed male has ever seen in his life. The kid is definitely getting laid before their first year ends, he will make sure of it! Anyways, he has a sexy date coming in about ten minutes, oops!

 _His tsundere ace seems aloof and unfeeling sometimes that it seems he can't love but, Takao knows better that Shin-Chan can fall deeper than anyone else._

 _And…he's glad that he's the only one trusted with that secret…_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Alex:** thank you for reading Robots Can Feel Too! Fluff up your feathers for more, bye bye Peeps!


End file.
